This invention relates generally to the removal of a windshield from a vehicle. More particularly, the invention concerns a percussively driven tool bit and method for using that tool bit in removing a windshield from a vehicle.
In vehicles, such as automobiles, a glass windshield is mounted in a correponding frame, sometimes known as a fence, by lining the frame with an adhesive bonding compound and then applying windshield to the bonding compound. When the bonding compound has dried, the windshield is adhesively and resiliently connected to the frame. The joint between the windshield and the frame is watertight and is typically covered by a cosmetic molding.
Throughout the useful life of a given vehicle, the windshield may become broken or otherwise damaged as a result of accident, flying road debris or one of other numerous causes. In the past, removal of a damaged windshield has required that the adhesive bonding material be cut away or otherwise separated from its relationship to the windshield and the vehicle. To date, no specifically designed tool has been available to efficiently perform this removal operation. Accordingly, windshield removal has been quite timeconsuming and expensive as well. Where the adhesive bonding compound is a hard rubber material frequently used in the industry, removal of a damaged windshield can consume 1 to 2 hours of an experienced mechanic's time thus precluding more productive use of his talents.
When the damaged windshield is one which has replaced the original windshield, the frame is sometimes overfilled as a result of the application of an excessive quantity of adhesive bonding material during installation. Excessive bonding material results in a comparatively wide seal extending from the windshield edge toward the central windshield portion. Accordingly, removal of the damaged windshield is even more difficult where the windshield itself is a replacement.
Thus, it is seen that the need continues to exist for a truly effective method of removing windshields from vehicles, and, in particular, a desperate need exists for a tool which is uniquely adapted to facilitate windshield removal.